


And all it took was a smile

by ayakocho



Series: seungchuchu week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Seungchuchu Week, bonus prompt: when i saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew, others are mentioned but they don't speak so I decided not to tag them, this is late as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Seung Gil fell in love with Phichit at first sight, but of course, he didn't know that till many years later.Also, was a smile that bright legal?





	And all it took was a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey it's me again haha. Sorry that this was late as well... I actually finished writing this before I finished the piece for day 2 haha.
> 
> Also, I'm trying out using lines so I'm sorry if the format is a little messy.
> 
> Used the bonus prompt "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"

The first time Seung Gil saw Phichit, it was during the JGP finals.

And he was absolutely mesmerised.

At that time, he didn't even know the name of the beautiful skater he was watching. He simply knew that his programme was full of emotions, it made skating look fun, and one simply couldn't look away from it.

Seung Gil felt as though he was snapped out of a trance when the crowd roared with applause when the skater finished. Seung Gil clapped as well, too amazed by the level of skill in the skater's performance to think about how he was not behaving as he normally would when watching a competitor skate.

“And there we have it! Phichit Chulanont from Thailand just skated a flawless programme!”

“He is likely to podium tonight, considering his high score for his short programme and now a flawless free skate.”

“Indeed, it seems…”

Phichit Chulanont. That was the beautiful skater's name.

Seung Gil watched as the other boy made his way to the kiss and cry with his coach, Celestino Cialdini and received his score.

150.57. It was higher than his own score, but not by much. He still had a chance at the podium if the remaining competitors messed up. (However that was unlikely considering one of said competitors was JJ)

But Seung Gil wasn't that concerned about his score at the moment. He was more concerned as to why he had never seen the other boy before in the international circuit. Seung Gil had been qualifying for the JGP finals for 3 years now, and he was invited to the JGP qualifiers every year ever since he started the Junior Division. How had he never heard of a skater of Phichit Chulanont’s caliber till now?

Lost in his thoughts, Seung Gil did not notice Phichit walking in his direction until their eyes met. The other boy smiled at him as he walked past and Seung Gil felt something odd. (He had not expected the other boy to be even more beautiful up close. Also, was it normal to feel that warm in an ice skating rink.)

His coach found him later, sitting on one of the benches in the waiting area for skaters, staring silently at his hands.

“I'm glad I've finally found you, Seung Gil. Why didn't you answer your phone?”

“Sorry. I was thinking. I left my phone in my locker.”

“It's alright. Most of the other skaters have left already. Let's go back to the hotel now.”

“Okay.”

Seung Gil quickly grabbed his things in the changing room and followed his coach back to their designated hotel room. He had not realised that so much time had passed while he sat there, lost in his thoughts of a certain skater.

 

* * *

 

In the following years, Seung Gil continued to watch Phichit skate. Of course, Phichit was not the only skater he watched (he did have to take note of the rest of the competition) but Phichit was the only one he felt inexplicably drawn to, the only one whose skating videos he had a playlist for.

Of course, his coach found about this eventually. When asked by her why he had taken such a sudden interest in the Thai skater, Seung Gil said that he was keeping an eye on his competitors and that Phichit had the potential. At that time, he still had not understood the feelings growing deep within him that led to the breathless feeling whenever he watched one of Phichit’s skating videos or interviews.

 

* * *

 

The second time Seung Gil met Phichit, it was Skate America during his senior debut.

Seung Gil usually tried his best to stay away from the other skaters, not one for social interaction. He stretched silently in a corner of the waiting area, far away from the others. He was the last to skate that day and he wanted to take the opportunity to thoroughly warm up so he could skate his best. As he stretched, he closed his eyes and imagined himself skating, landing all his quads and getting the highest TES score for his programme possible.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a camera shutter. He jerked his head in the direction of the sound and was met with Phichit holding his phone with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’m sorry for taking your picture without permission. But you looked so focused and it was an opportunity I couldn’t miss.”

Seung Gil stared at the other skater.

“What.”

“I meant…I meant you looked really cool in that one moment and I wanted to capture it?”

“You...think I’m cool?”

“Yea. Oh no. Was that too forward? We haven’t even spoken before. Must be pretty weird having a stranger take a photo of you…”

“It’s fine. But I am not fond of having my photo taken, so do ask me beforehand next time.” _If there even is a next time._

“Sure! Sorry again, by the way.”

A moment of silence passed as Phichit fumbled with his phone and Seung Gil watched him.

“I...should probably go warm up. Good luck for later!”

When Phichit smiled at Seung Gil, Seung Gil felt the same odd sensation as when Phichit had smiled at him the first time that day.

(A smile that bright should be illegal.)

“You as well. Good...Good luck.”

Phichit chuckled and thanked him before turning to leave. Seung Gil watched as he turned a corner and was out of his sight.

Phichit really was...a character. Seung Gil had already known that from all the interviews of him he had watched but meeting the other skater in real life was...vastly different. He was actually surprised that Phichit had even approached him, whether to talk to him or take his photo or whatever. Not many skaters bothered talking to him, considering his rough personality and stoic face. But Phichit Chulanont, of all people, had actually talked to him. The thought made Seung Gil smile.

Realising what he was doing, Seung Gil put all thoughts of Phichit to the back of his mind. He quickly schooled his expression and took a deep breath before returning to his warm up routine. He needed to medal if he wanted to go to the finals.

Deep in concentration, he failed to notice a certain skater watching him from behind a wall.

 

* * *

 

It did not take much for Seung Gil to realise that Phichit was actively seeking him out at every competition they had together.

Seung Gil would always find the most isolated area to stretch, and all the other skaters knew to leave him alone. But somehow, Phichit never failed to find him and start a conversation. He would usually talk about their competitors, the weather, the crowd, their coaches. Seung Gil usually listened, not speaking more than a few words each time. He was still trying to figure out why the other skater was bothering to even talk to someone as unapproachable and boring as him. He knew Phichit had many other friends, many of them better conversation partners than him, many much more interesting than him. So why, of all people, did Phichit want to talk to him?

Seung Gil did not find the answer to his question till a year later.

This time, they were at the Four Continents Championships.

Seung Gil had just finished skating his short programme and was currently seated at the kiss and cry, awaiting his score. He hugged the husky plushie a fan had thrown on the ice and looked around the rink as his score was being calculated.

He saw, at the entrance of the rink, Katsuki Yuuri, who was set to skate after him. The Japanese skater was talking with his coach and fiance, Viktor Nikiforov, and Phichit. He felt an odd stab of irritation as he observed the casual atmosphere around them, how they could make each other laugh, how Yuuri could so casually hold Phichit’s hands, how they could hug in front of so many people, how-

Wait.

Was he jealous?

“Seung Gil, why are you frowning?” His coach looked at him in concern.

“It’s nothing.”

The thought was quickly forgotten when the announcer loudly broadcasted his score and the crowd went wild.

97.85. A new personal best.

Seung Gil smiled, showing his excitement at finally gaining a new personal best, and thanked his coach and fans for their support. He was immediately swept into interview after interview, most of them inquiring about his programme and how he felt about his score. Of course, he made sure to watch Phichit and some other skaters, but he didn’t have much time to think about them as his coach wanted to talk to him about his free skate the next day.

It was only at night, once he was in the privacy of his hotel room, that the thought from when he was watching Phichit from the kiss and cry came back to him.

Was he jealous?

Of who?

_Of everyone._

Seung Gil sighed.

Jealousy was not an emotion he was unfamiliar with, but it was usually associated with skating and not another human being.

Seung Gil sighed again and stared at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him?

First he felt an odd tingling sensation whenever Phichit smiled at him, followed by a warmth that spread from deep within his body. And now he felt jealous over almost everyone who interacted with the other skater.

A gasp left his lips as realisation dawned on him.

Love.

He was in love.

With Phichit.

He was in love with Phichit and he had been ever since he saw him skate that first time at the JGP Finals and Phichit had smiled at him even though they didn’t know each other.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Why Phichit was the skater that peaked his interest the most. Why he secretly felt happy whenever Phichit talked to him during competitions. Why he was jealous.

He was in love with Phichit.

Seung Gil groaned and buried his head in the pillows.

Love was something he was very much unfamiliar with. He never thought he would ever experience it. He had wished he would never experience it after seeing how disgustingly sappy Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri were. But perhaps, a small part of him, a lonely part, had wished for it, and had found it in the Thai skater that Seung Gil simply couldn’t take his eyes off whenever he was skating.

A million thoughts ran through his mind.

Should he tell Phichit? How would he tell Phichit? What are the chances that Phichit would reciprocate his feelings? Would Phichit be disgusted? Would Phichit never want to talk to him again if he told him how he felt?

Seung Gil buried his face deeper into the pillows and groaned again. This was too complicated to think about when he was this tired and had to skate the next evening. He decided to put this train of thoughts aside until after the free skate.

What he needed now, was sleep.

 

* * *

 

Seung Gil had not expected his free skate to go so well.

Throughout the whole programme, he had felt calm, but his thoughts weren’t really on his skating. He had managed to push all other thoughts out of his mind before he stepped on the ice, all except one. The one about how he was in love with Phichit Chulanont. As he skated, he thought about his theme, Greed.

 _How appropriate_ , he thought, considering how he wanted all of Phichit’s attention, how he wanted all of Phichit’s bright smiles, how he wanted to see more and more of Phichit’s different expressions and emotions.

In the end, he managed to get 180.75 points for his free skate and earned another personal best.

But sadly, he had missed the podium by a mere 2 points, coming in 4th behind JJ. Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit managed to earn 1st and 2nd place respectively.

Seung Gil clapped mechanically along with everyone else during the medal ceremony. Even with his two personal bests he still couldn’t make the podium. 4th place wasn’t bad, but he could’ve been better, should’ve been better.

_Phichit would never fall for a skater like you._

Seung Gil silently cursed himself for not practicing his quads more.

 

* * *

 

The banquet was absolutely boring, in Seung Gil’s opinion. Everyone who approached him seemed to only be pretending to be nice, and all they talked about were sponsorship deals, or how good his skating was, but he knew they were here more for the money rather than genuinely being interested in his skating.

But as an international skater who needed sponsors to continue his career, Seung Gil put on his most polite persona and did his best to appease his current sponsors and others that approached him.

It was not long before Seung Gil found himself seated at a table in the far corner of the ballroom where the banquet was held, feeling absolutely exhausted. A waiter who walked past saw him and passed him a flute of champagne.

“Could you give me more, please.” He felt a headache coming with how much he had to act nice to all these people.

“Of course sir.” The waiter placed another three flutes of champagne in front of him.

“Thank you.”

Seung Gil quickly downed all four flutes and enjoyed the light buzz of alcohol in his system. He wasn’t particularly a fan of alcohol but he knew he would need more if he wanted to survive the rest of the night.

Another four flutes of champagne later, the effects of the alcohol were more evident. Seung Gil felt slightly tipsy, but not much. He could still walk straight, or at least he thought he was walking straight. His mind felt comfortably fuzzy and he wasn’t really thinking about where he was walking to.

On his way to somewhere, he bumped into another body. Said body belonged to a person shorter than him, he noticed, with tan skin and the most enchanting dark brown eyes he had ever seen. He was so busy looking into those eyes that he not heard what the person said.

“Seung Gil? Seung Gil~? Seung Gil!”

“How much did you even drink? Please don’t pull a Yuuri I don’t know how I would handle seeing you half naked and pole dancing.”

“Nevermind you probably don’t even know how to pole dance.”

“Hey, Seung Gil. Are you listening to me?”

“You’re definitely drunk. I’m bringing you back to your room once I find your coach.”

Seung Gil let himself be dragged along by the person he bumped into, mind too hazy to process what was actually happening. Before he knew it, he was lying on a soft bed and a cup of water was being pushed into his hands.

“Drink.”

Seung Gil complied and quickly downed the glass of water.

“Thank you.”

The water had helped clear his mind a little and now he realised he was in his hotel room, sitting on his bed. The room lights had been dimmed and there was someone sitting next to him.

He turned to face the other person.

“Phichit.”

“Yea? I hope the water helped. Are you feeling less drunk now?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want to lie down?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look so good…”

Phichit leaned towards him, a concerned look on his face, and Seung Gil was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him.

He _was_ in love with Phichit so it would only be logical to kiss him right?

And that’s just what he did.

Seung Gil cupped Phichit’s cheeks and guided his face towards his. He gently kissed Phichit, enjoying the feeling of the other skater’s soft lips on his. When he pulled away, he observed that Phichit had a surprised look on his face.

“You just kissed me.”

Seung Gil nodded. The urge to kiss those lips again was strong.

“It really just happened.”

Another nod from Seung Gil. Maybe Phichit could stop talking if he kissed him again.

Just as he was thinking this, he felt Phichit place his hand on his cheek and saw him smile gently at him. Seung Gil took it as his cue to kiss the other skater again and leaned in.

This time, Phichit returned the kiss and the two of them shifted such that they were as close as possible.

“I love you.”

Seung Gil had whispered it so softly that if Phichit hadn’t been so close to him, he probably wouldn’t have heard him.

“Remind me to say it again when I’m more sober.”

“Of course.”

Seung Gil smiled at Phichit and kissed him one more time.

“I’m sleepy…”

“Then sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mmm…”

Seung Gil lay down on the bed and the moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Seung Gil woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the pounding headache he had.

“How much did I drink last night…”

“Enough to get you drunk.”

Seung Gil bolted upright. He had not noticed there was someone else in the room with him. And it was Phichit of all people.

He started to worry about what he did while he was drunk.

“Here. Some aspirin and water for your headache.”

“Thanks…”

Seung Gil quickly swallowed the medicine with a large gulp of water and handed the empty cup back to Phichit.

“How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.”

Phichit chuckled. “That’s a hangover for you.”

Seung Gil groaned.

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

“Maybe.”

Seung Gil tried to recall what he had done during the night.

He had been at the boring banquet. And then he had drunk eight glasses of champagne before stumbling into someone who he now realised was probably Phichit. He was brought back to his room and…

As the memories of their kiss, no, _kisses_ came back to him, Seung Gil felt his face heat up.

“I’ll take that as confirmation that you do remember.” There was mirth in Phichit’s eyes.

“I do.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“Is there something you would like to say to me?”

Seung Gil frowned.

“It’s fine if...you don’t want to say it now. Uhm…” Phichit fiddled with the edge of his large hoodie. “Just know that...I feel the same way.”

Seung Gil’s eyes widened in surprise and he jerked his head up to look at Phichit, who, he now saw, was blushing heavily.

_Cute._

Seung Gil took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I love you, Phichit.”

“Seung Gil, I love you.”

The two looked at each other with wide eyes as they confessed at the same time before Phichit burst into a fit of laughter and Seung Gil felt his face heat up like an oven.

“Since when?” Phichit asked once he had calmed down.

Seung Gil looked up at him. “The JGP finals when we were 16. I saw you skate. It was...beautiful and I couldn’t look away. And then when we crossed paths, you smiled at me. I didn’t know it then but that’s when I probably fell in love with you, a little.”

“Oh my gosh. Me too.”

Seung Gil stared at Phichit. “What.”

“I was interested in your skating. I mean, those were some crazy TES scores. And then I saw you up close when I walked past you and you were more handsome then I expected and well...I guess you caught my attention?”

Seung Gil buried his face in his hands. His face felt like it was on fire.

“You’re adorable when you blush, you know.”

“No.”

“You were blushing when we first met too.”

Seung Gil groaned.

“It was cute. I saw you watching me skate, you know. And then when I saw you blush I just kind of knew that you were interested in me in a non-platonic way.”

“How did you figure out I was in love with you before I myself did.”

“I’m not sure… I just had a gut feeling? Or maybe I was projecting my feelings on you.”

“That’s illogical.”

“Hey! I was right in the end anyway!”

Seung Gil sighed and Phichit chuckled.

“Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?”

Seung Gil choked on nothing.

“I’ll take that as yes.”

Phichit chuckled and pecked a frowning Seung Gil on the cheek. Seung Gil decided to return the favour by leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Phichit giggled at the kiss and Seung Gil felt his heart do somersaults in his chest cavity. (He wanted to, no, _needed to_ hear more of that beautiful sound.)

“Move, I need to get off the bed.”

“Hey! That’s no way to treat your boyfriend!”

“You’re the one who wants to date me.”

Phichit chuckled. “That’s right. And I like you, grumpy attitude and all.”

“You have weird taste.”

“Says the guy with a suitcase covered in stickers of dog butts.”

Seung Gil cursed softly in Korean.

 

* * *

 

The two continued to banter until Phichit’s manager came searching for him to inform him that they were leaving now so they could catch their flight back to Bangkok.

“I can’t believe I have to leave you already…” Phichit whined.

“We can always call each other. You did demand that we exchange numbers.”

“True. I guess… Oh Ciao Ciao’s calling me again. I guess I have to leave now.”

Seung Gil nodded and walked Phichit to the door. The two of them shared a gentle kiss before parting ways.

“I’ll call you once I land!” Phichit yelled as he walked down the corridor to his room. Seung Gil just waved at him and nodded. He only closed the door once Phichit was out of sight.

The hotel room felt much emptier without Phichit.

Since the competition had been held in South Korea, Seung Gil didn’t need to rush as much to return home. Checking his messages, he saw his coach had messaged him the time they were meeting to take the transport back to Seoul. He cleared a few more messages and emails while he was at it and collapsed onto the bed once he was done.

As he lay there, he thought about what had happened since morning.

He confessed his love to Phichit after having drunkenly kissed him many times the night before.

Phichit also confessed his love to him, so the feeling was mutual.

He now had a boyfriend.

A small smile formed on his face.

Seung Gil still wondered how it had ended up like this. Never in his life did he think he would successfully be in a relationship with someone else. He had calculated that, based on his dislike of people in general and his stoic expression, the chances he would enter a romantic relationship were less than 1%.

Yet, Phichit had managed to be that 1%.

And all it had took was a smile from the other skater, from his _boyfriend_ , to make him fall head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Do comment if there is anything you would like me to change/improve on. Also comment if you think the lines make the formatting messy or confusing haha.


End file.
